


Beneath Your Hands

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M, Muscles, Oral Sex, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba appreciates his boyfriend's muscles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath Your Hands

It's a stroke of luck that Kyoutani and Yahaba choose the same university to apply to, but the rest of it falls into place because that's the way they make it work. They find an apartment together, they join the volleyball club together, and they figure out the common breaks in their class schedules so they can have lunch together. 

Maybe the rest of the team figures out that they're dating by the end of the first week, when they get into their first explosive argument at practice, or maybe they're just as stunned as the team was back at Aoba Jousai, too busy trying to figure out a way to stop it from happening again to even think too deeply into it. 

It's fun, though, for them anyway. Arguing is just another form of communication to them, like talking, like exchanging causal touches, like having sex. It's a way to be honest with each other and maybe that doesn't make sense to the people around them, but Yahaba doesn't mind that at all. He prefers his own method for getting things done, whether that be taking Kyoutani aside to point something out to him, or screaming it right into his face, depending on what the situation calls for. 

Their screaming matches are tempered by the desire brimming under the surface when they're alone after practice, though. It's been a long one today and Yahaba is tired and sweaty, forgoing a shower in the locker rooms so that he and Kyoutani can go home and shower there instead. That way, the team's less likely to see the bite marks on Kyoutani's shoulders, or the scratch marks down Yahaba's back. 

Kyoutani walks beside him in a tired slump, arm brushing against Yahaba's when he teeters a little too close. With a small smile, Yahaba props him up, pulling Kyoutani's arm around his shoulder. "That's what happens when you keep slamming spikes down all the way through practice without taking a break. You're going to wear yourself out, you know. Exercise some control, if you don't want everyone to keep calling you Mad Dog." 

"You're the only one who calls me that," Kyoutani mutters, knocking into Yahaba's side more deliberately this time. "And you only ever do it to piss me off." 

Yahaba grins, letting go of Kyoutani when they reach their apartment block, opening the door and letting Kyoutani walk in first. "I can't help it when it's just so easy." 

"You're one to talk," Kyoutani snorts, glancing over his shoulder as he digs his keys out of his pocket. "I can piss you off in less than five words. I know, because I dedicated an entire day to finding all the different ways I could."

"I remember that," Yahaba growls, even though he's still grinning. He gives Kyoutani a gentle shove into the apartment once the door's open. "That was the most infuriating day of my life." 

"Worth it," Kyoutani says unapologetically. "The hate sex was great." 

Yahaba rolls his eyes, but he can't really bring himself to disagree. Their sex is usually great anyway, but one of Yahaba's favourite things about dating Kyoutani is that they know how to push each other's buttons, how to turn a simple disagreement into an all-out fight, and they know when to move it to their bedroom. They're good like that. 

"Shower," Yahaba says, leading the way once they've toed out of their shoes. "You stink."

"So do you," Kyoutani mutters, dropping his bag by the entrance and following Yahaba to the bathroom. 

Undressing in front of each other has become such a common thing that it no longer really feels like a big deal, but Yahaba finds that today, his gaze keeps catching on Kyoutani's body once his shirt is off. He tries not to be too obvious about it, but Kyoutani catches on anyway, grinning at him.

"Caught you looking when we were at practice too," he murmurs, and Yahaba feels his cheeks grow warm. "You complain about me spiking too hard, but I know you love it when I do." 

"It's just…" Yahaba licks his lips. "Your _muscles_ , Kentarou." 

"Yeah?" Kyoutani grins. "What about them?" 

Shaking his head, Yahaba doesn't reply, turning the water on in the shower instead. He steps under the spray once it's warm enough, and Kyoutani follows him, pressing into his space and mouthing at the line of his jaw, then up to his ear. 

"What about my muscles?" Kyoutani asks again, like he doesn't know. 

Yahaba wraps his arms around Kyoutani in reply, fingers digging into the muscle of his back.

"I love all of this," Yahaba murmurs, turning his head so that he's speaking right against Kyoutani's mouth. "I love seeing how well-built you are. I love feeling it underneath my fingers. I love how much power you have packed in your body, and I love watching you let it out."

"Yeah you do," Kyoutani says, looking pleased with himself. 

With a quiet snort, Yahaba reaches for the soap and presses it into Kyoutani's hands. "Hurry up and wash yourself off. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner I can get my hands on you." 

They both take turns soaking in the tub, neither of them staying in it for too long before they're towelling themselves dry. 

"Why do I feel like we're going to need _another_ shower by the end of this?" Kyoutani asks, when they're in their bedroom. 

They haven't bothered to get dressed and Yahaba licks his lips slowly, glancing down at Kyoutani's cock. He reaches for it, stroking it to full hardness, smiling as Kyoutani lifts his hips into the touch. 

"Up," Yahaba murmurs, pushing Kyoutani further up the bed, lying on top of him and kissing his mouth before working his way down to Kyoutani's neck. 

He takes his time kissing Kyoutani's neck, licking over the skin. He gently bites the spot just under Kyoutani's jaw that always makes him moan. Yahaba does it again, just to make Kyoutani squirm, before he moves further down. He sucks on Kyoutani's clavicle, before moving down to his chest.

Kyoutani's chest is broad and muscled, his pecs well-defined from the extra time he spends at the gym. Yahaba kisses his way to Kyoutani's nipple, tracing his tongue around it before sucking on it. Kyoutani gasps sharply, arching off the bed, and Yahaba pushes him back down, sucking harder. Kyoutani grunts softly, and Yahaba moves to the other nipple instead, giving it the same treatment. 

When Yahaba kisses his way down to Kyoutani's abdomen, he can feel just how tense the muscles are beneath him. He runs his tongue over the dips of Kyoutani's abs, sucking at the skin.

"Shigeru," Kyoutani gasps out weakly, because he's figured out what comes next. Yahaba smiles against Kyoutani's skin, fingers wrapping around his cock and stroking slowly. Kyoutani gasps, and Yahaba presses a kiss to the head, then kisses down the length of it and back up again. Kyoutani is gripping onto the bedsheets, trembling. " _Shigeru_."

Yahaba is done teasing. He could prolong this even further, but he doesn't want to. He just wants Kyoutani's cock in his mouth and so he opens his mouth, swallowing it down in one smooth movement. Kyoutani lets out a small choked noise, sucking in a shaky breath, and Yahaba pulls off Kyoutani's cock with a loud pop, glancing up to meet Kyoutani's gaze for a brief moment before going back down. Kyoutani curses breathlessly, his fingers going into Yahaba's hair. Yahaba hums, making Kyoutani moan again at the added sensation of it. He pulls back again, giving the very tip of Kyoutani's cock a small kitten lick to tease, then swallows him down again. He likes listening to the way Kyoutani comes apart for him and likes the way those sounds increase in pitch as they go. Yahaba presses a dry finger against Kyoutani's entrance, not pushing it in but rubbing teasingly. Kyoutani's moans have an extra edge of desperation to them and Yahaba lets out an amused huff through his nose, dragging his fingers along Kyoutani's perineum instead, gently and first but then adding more pressure.

Kyoutani can't even manage coherency any more, babbling, tugging at Yahaba's hair. He whines when Yahaba pulls away, reaching down to jerk himself off. Yahaba smacks his hand aside, doing it instead, stroking faster and faster, watching the way Kyoutani arches against the bed, the ways his eyes are tightly shut, his eyebrows drawn together, his face flushed. 

He comes with a low whine, hard enough that it lands on his stomach. He's panting for breath, eyes heavy-lidded, but he looks up at Yahaba all the same and murmurs, "Come on me."

Yahaba isn't going to say no to something like that. 

"You're so dirty," he murmurs, just for the way it makes Kyoutani moan eagerly. 

Kneeling over Kyoutani, he wraps his hand around his own cock and jerks himself off. He's already so wound up and having Kyoutani sated and exhausted beneath him isn't doing any favours for his self-control. He's sure he's murmuring praise as he gets closer to coming, telling Kyoutani how good he looks, how good he always feels, and Yahaba's hips jerk, cock throbbing in his hand. He comes hard, adding to the mess on Kyoutani's stomach. It's a satisfying sight, marking him like this. Kyoutani seems to agree too, judging from his blissful smile. 

"Knew we'd need another shower," Kyoutani murmurs, as he pulls Yahaba down to lie beside him. 

"Maybe later," Yahaba pants, pressing a kiss to the corner of Kyoutani's mouth. "Don't really want to move right now."

"Mm," Kyoutani sounds content, resting their heads together. "Me neither."


End file.
